Like Bonnie and Clyde
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Tinker!Ghoul. "Es mi mundo, mi realidad, vivo como me parezca aún y cuando nadie más lo acepte, eso significa que mataré a quien sea solo por sobrevivir. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, después de todo, eres como yo."


**Título:**_ Like Bonnie and Clyde._

**Pairing:**_ Milori/Clarion._

**Character:**_ Milori, Clarion._

**Genre:**_ Romance, Milori-centric, Clarion!Ghoul (mencionado), Milori!Ghoul, Crime, Dark!Milori, OOC (Sí, lo admito, muchos de mis fics tienen OOC… A veces(?)), codependencia (mención)._

**Rated:**_ T._

**Palabras:**_ 2206._

**Páginas:**_ 10._

**Summary:**_**Tinker!Ghoul. **__"Es mi mundo, mi realidad, vivo como me parezca aún y cuando nadie más lo acepte, eso significa que mataré a quien sea solo por sobrevivir. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, después de todo, eres como yo."_

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, Tokyo Ghoul, **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Tinker!Ghoul. Sangre. Sadismo. Asesinatos._

**Cronología:**_ Spin-off de __**Sin Importar Qué.**_

**N/A:**_ Sí, otro crossover con __**Tokyo Ghoul**__, recuerden que como les dije en el anterior: el que no lo haya visto, se lo recomiendo mucho, sobre todo para entender esta historia, o más bien los términos: __**Ghoul, Kagune, Kakugan, Cíclope (Ghoul de un Solo Ojo, aunque este lo dice todo XD), etc.**_

* * *

_**Like Bonnie and Clyde.**_

_._

_One-shot_

_._

El ciclo de la vida es sencillo, la naturaleza lo ha planteado desde el inicio de sus días: sobrevive el más fuerte, el débil… Bueno… Que se joda. Pero así es esto, vivir o morir, cazar o ser la presa. ¿Yo? Solo digamos que desde muy temprana edad escogí ser el cazador y vivir, es simple la verdad. Nos llaman criaturas sin ningún rol en la vida, no merecemos existir, sí, quizá sea cierto… O la verdad es que están tan asustados de que esta es la realidad que se niegan a aceptar que son seres insignificantes e indefensos que no sobrevivirían ante un encuentro con los de mi clase.

Pero como ya mencioné antes, la naturaleza lo planteó desde el comienzo de la vida: el ser más grande y fuerte se come al más débil y pequeño, si el primero tiene a alguien o algo con mayor capacidad de supervivencia entonces desaparecerá y le dan paso a su depredador natural, y así continúa el ciclo. Como ya dije: Supervivencia del más fuerte. ¿Injusto? Injusto es que nos cacen como animales aún cuando ellos son nuestra única dieta básica, y no, a mí no me calma el hambre ese estúpido café que inventaron esos japoneses de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? **Anteiku**, como sea.

Esos malditos **investigadores del CCG** me tienen nervioso cada que salgo de casa para la universidad, saben cómo encontrarnos, saben qué hacer con nosotros, y esas cosas… ¡Sus cosas! ¡Sus armas! Me dan escalofríos… No hacen más que traerme malos recuerdos, después de todo… Yo perdí uno… Sí, me refiero a mi **Kagune**, perdí uno de ellos gracias a los **investigadores de ghoul**, creo que no tenía más de diecisiete años, regresaba a casa de la escuela cuando aún vivía en el Reino Unido, me di cuenta de que era seguido por alguien cuando por fin me sentí observado, esperé que fuera uno de ellos, quizá dos o tres, pero no…

Tenían que ser seis malditos **investigadores del CCG**.

¿Pude con ellos? Pues por supuesto que no pero al menos escapé… Casi intacto…

Mi **Kagune** es un **Ukaku**, como ellos lo llaman, y perdí el derecho gracias a los tres que quedaron vivos, la última vez que lo vi se convirtió en una de sus armas, asquerosas criaturas…

No hace falta decir que me enojé, corrí, lloré, grité. Una y otra vez no hice más que matarles, no exactamente a ellos sino a cualquier humano normal que se me acercara o simplemente porque quisiera. ¿Razón? Simple: Porque puedo. Uno, dos, diez, quince, veinticinco… Las cifras continuaban aumentando, niño, adulto o viejo, realmente no me importaba cómo fueran, solo mordí y tragué, atravesándoles una y otra vez empezando por apuñalarles con el **Kagune** que aún estaba intacto, descuartizando.

No me detuve, y sinceramente, tampoco es que me arrepienta.

Como ya dije: Supervivencia del más fuerte…

…_Y la conocí…_

Claro, no es que haya cambiado, simplemente alguien por fin consiguió hacerme entrar en razón y no ser tan descuidado a la hora de cazar mi presa, no me entiende – ningún **ghoul** me entiende, si soy sincero –, simplemente me deja ser, me deja llorar o gritar si quiero, desquitarme como mejor me plazca, cosa que le agradezco más que nada… Porque duele…

Hoy ha sido uno de esos días donde no puedo evitar que mi dolor salga a flote, ella y yo ya llevamos bastante tiempo juntos habiéndola conocido cuando vine a América, y si no le he pedido matrimonio ha sido porque tengo al idiota de mi primo en nuestro departamento, cosa que no es bueno. Si voy a hacerlo será bien, por supuesto, por ello espero conseguir una casa a tiempo. Por ello salí de casa sabiendo que ni mi pareja ni mi primo regresarían hasta tarde dirigiéndome a la dirección de la casa donde se planeó la entrevista con tres meses de anticipación, y claro… Todo se complicó…

Escuché un ruido, gritos, quejidos… _Piedad, piedad por favor_, era lo único que rompía el ambiente relativamente calmo, era lejos por lo tanto las demás personas en la calle no le hacían caso, además, estamos en Nueva York y la ciudad no es precisamente callada. Aún así lo escuchaba claramente. Me acerqué con cuidado al origen del ruido, cada vez más lento y de manera silenciosa, finalmente – tras un callejón – lo vi.

Tres **ghouls** en el suelo, dos de ellos decapitados y rasgados en el vientre, las tripas de los tres esparciéndose en el estrecho lugar otorgándole un olor horrible de putrefacción; al último le habían arrancado los brazos, tenía una expresión petrificada de horror en el rostro, la cabeza destrozada y con la parte superior del cráneo abierta como si de una simple lata abierta se tratara, sus sesos y restos de hueso formando una hermosa pintura en contraste con la sangre; tendones se dejaban ver por los miembros cercenados, un asco. Hubiese vomitado si tan solo no hubiese sentido las ganas de hacerles lo mismo a los dos investigadores intactos y responsables de esto.

Salí con cuidado de mi escondite, sacando mi máscara de _búho _del bolsillo de mi abrigo, no pienso dejarles vivos, pero igualmente no quiero que vean mi rostro, no hoy, no ahora. _Ella me deja ser_ es lo que pienso, _todo está bien, todo siempre estará bien…_ Continúo con mi monólogo interno, _si ellos te tratan como un animal es así como te comportarás a fin de cuentas…_

-¡Piedad! ¡Piedad por favor! –

-¡¿ACASO A ELLOS LES TUVIERON PIEDAD?! –

Les dejaría vivos, admito que me estoy volviendo débil, sin embargo, lo que me enojó fue reconocer a uno de los dos investigadores y más aún su arma. Ya sé de qué están hechas esas cosas llamadas _**Quinque**_, de nuestros _**Kagunes**_, y uno de esos hombres tiene el mío… Por ello no les dejaré vivos… No hoy, ni mañana, les borraré de la existencia. Sonrío y separo los labios, uno los dientes en su carne y tiro… Tiro una y otra vez aferrándolo contra el suelo con mis manos, arrancando piel y tejidos de un solo mordisco.

-¡PARA POR FAVOR! –

Se mueve mucho, es una pena, me encantaría perseguirlo pero ya estoy bastante enojado. Su compañero nos mira con esos ojos oscuros y muertos desde la distancia, la cabeza separada de su cuello dejando a la vista el hueso roto con tendones, la mejilla rota atrayendo moscas más rápido de lo esperado, no fue mucho con él, me esperaba más, fue rápido. Sangre mancha todo el lugar, ahora no solo de _**ghouls**_ inocentes sino de sus asesinos. Nos cazan como ratas pero ahora es mi turno de disfrutar y convertirles en la presa, ¿Somos monstruos? Antes no lo éramos, pero ahora sí lo seremos.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! –

-Me estoy cansando de tu voz-Susurro alejando mi rostro manchado de sangre, sonrío-Es más… Debería callarte para siempre-Sujeto con fuerza su cuello con mis manos y aprieto cada vez más fuerte, me río, lo estoy disfrutando, cuando veo que está por perder la conciencia dejo de asfixiarlo, trata de tomar aire rápidamente pero de inmediato corto su proceso una vez más sujetando con fuerza su delicado cuello pálido con mis manos manchadas de su sangre. Moretones se aparecen en su nívea piel. Repito el proceso, aprieto, suelto, aprieto, suelto, es un simple juego de tortura-Muere…-Sonrío ampliamente, ¿Estoy volviéndome loco? ¿O es el simple odio que les tengo?

Acerco mi rostro a su vientre-¡NO, POR FAVOR!-Separo los labios y muerdo con fuerza, oigo sus gritos, la sangre corre por mis labios, afianzo mi agarre clavándoles con más fuerza y tiro arrancando la carne, gritos desgarradores. Con una mano sujeto el nuevo agujero que tiene en su cuerpo, tan malo que parecía hace años en Inglaterra, ahora no es más que un pobre, simple y llorón ser humano, mucho más fácil para mí; tiro con fuerza de los bordes de la mordida, aumentando su tamaño para dejar a la vista sus tripas, sangre se desborda del agujero, continúo tirando – esta vez con ambas manos – y muerdo, masticando y tragando, arrancando una por otra parte de su interior, mi boca se llena de sangre, el sabor óxido inundando completamente acompañando las tripas y trozos de carne.

Grita una y otra vez, se retuerce y me detengo, no, no será suficiente. Suelto una risa y me abalanzo sobre su cuello nuevamente, encajando esta vez los dientes debajo de la mandíbula para arrancar de un golpe un considerable trozo de carne y trago, es profundo, tejidos pueden verse. Sabía bien, lo admito, jamás creí que llegara a disfrutar tanto el saborear su cuerpo, o quizá es porque está vivo mientras le devoro. Sí. No hay mejor manera de matarle que esta. Entierro los dientes en su cuello arañando su rostro para servirme de apoyo, muerdo y mastico, dejó de gritar, esto se volvió aburrido.

-Por… F…av-vo…r…-Su voz se ha convertido en simples susurros roncos, y la verdad es que no sé si me ruega que le deje o que le mate de una vez, aunque para ser honesto ya nadie le salvará de todas maneras. Me levanto del suelo y me alejo mientras continúo escuchándole rogar, no grita, no llora, solo se queja con la poca voz que le queda por al menos otros… No sé… ¿Veinte segundos? El próximo que trate de usar mi _**Kagune**_ en mi contra terminará igual, eso dicen las letras con sangre en la pared, sangre de sus preciados investigadores.

_Uno menos, faltan ustedes dos…_

* * *

Decir que lo que menos me esperé fue terminar en el suelo del departamento era ser sincero, mi humor no bajó y el ver a esa chica buscando a mi primo solo hizo que aumentara mi ira, pero claro, no me esperé que Sled me atravesara con su _**Kagune**_ para hacerme caer y quedar inconsciente. Solté un grito de dolor, esto era el karma, dolía como el infierno. Unas lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, justo tenía que estar solo.

_Solo…_

… _Como siempre…_

Me paso la lengua por los labios resecos-Al final…-Toso una, dos, tres veces brotando sangre de mi boca hasta resbalar por las comisuras hasta el suelo al encontrarme recostado-… Merezco esto… Estoy solo…-Cierro los ojos con fuerza-Por ello me lo gano… –

La puerta se abre-¿Milori…? –

Una tos más fuerte me invade, siento que me estoy asfixiando, no por favor, Ree… No vengas…-Márchate…-Susurro con la voz ronca, espero que no se haya escuchado.

-¿Milori? ¿Estás en casa?-No… No por favor, no te acerques-¡Milori! –

Se ubica a mi lado, tonta e inocente como siempre, pero así la quiero, trato de sonreír como puedo aunque parece más una mueca-Oi… Ree…-Suelto una risa-¿Qué… Tan mal… Estoy…? –

-Milo…-Sentí una de sus manos tomando una de las mías y estrechándola con fuerza-¿Qué te pasó? –

-Solo… Me lo merezco…-Sonrió tristemente-Te amo…-Añadí.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue rápido, pero húmedo… Lloraba. Genial, yo estaba haciéndola llorar, eso es lo que más odio, no soporto ver sus lágrimas, mucho menos por causa mía-Shhhh…-Trato de calmarla-Tranquila…-Empiezo a toser nuevamente, la sangre se desborda por mis labios cayendo en el suelo-¿Sabes…? Iba… Iba de camino a una entrevista… –

-No hables, buscaré algo rápido… –

-… Estaba buscando una casa… Para los dos…-Continúo ignorando lo que dijo.

-Milo… –

-Iba…-Toso nuevamente-Iba a pedirte matrimonio… No me parecía una mala idea…-La miro fijamente, continúa llorando, odio que llore-Te amo, te amo mucho… Tú no me comprendes pero me dejas ser yo mismo… Y a pesar de que este mundo sea una mierda para nosotros continúas conmigo… Un asesino… Y no sé por qué… Así que…-Sonrío lo poco que puedo-Aunque viva o no… Quiero saber tu respuesta, mi querida Ree… ¿Te casarías conmigo…? –

Silencio. Mucho Silencio y luego un llanto mientras se lanza a mis brazos-Sí, sí… ¡Sí!-Sus labios se unen con los míos una vez más, cómo adoro cuando nos besamos-Escúchame, y hazlo con atención…-Dijo por fin cuando nos separamos, una hermosa sonrisa formada por sus labios aún y cuando continuaba llorando-Tú y yo somos iguales, es cierto, este mundo es una mierda: los humanos viven con miedo de nosotros mientras vivimos siendo cazados por los del _**CCG**_, por ello esta es la mejor cosa que podemos hacer… Avanzar y nunca detenerse… Te amo… Te amo mucho y no sé qué haría sin ti, no ahora… Pues aunque el mundo se vuelva en nuestra contra y sea una mierda no me importa, lo demás no importa… Tú eres mi mundo… –

Sonrío un poco, ella se quedará conmigo sin importar qué, por más cruel o sádico que yo sea permanecerá a mi lado y yo no lo quisiera de otra forma, la amo tanto… Sin ella… Sin ella hace bastante que los del _**CCG **_me hubiesen matado, sin ella no podría vivir, sin ella… Sin ella el suicidio no sería mala idea… Por ello la amo tanto, porque no me juzga, me apoya sin entrometerse, sabiendo que solo necesito de algo tácito – como su mera compañía o simples gestos – para que mi cordura está bien, porque somos compañeros en este crimen mutuo que se llama existencia, somos como _**Bonnie y Clyde**_-Y tú el mío… Señora Wintrix…-Suelto una risa antes de quejarme.

Ella también ríe-Vive y nos casamos, prométemelo –

-A ti te prometería hasta lo imposible –

-Quiero niños… –

_Silencio._

-No presiones, amor... Oughh... –

_._

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Waaaaa! Qué bonito :'D_

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo, estoy de vacas por Semana Santa, nos vernos :*_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


End file.
